Flexible or bendable electronic displays provide a user with many techniques for interacting with electronic devices. For example, users are able to provide input to an electronic device based upon flexing, such as by bending, folding, or bending and folding, the flexible display. The actions taken in response to various types of display flexing has been limited.
Therefore, increasing the form and nature of user inputs detected and characterized by a flexible display and increasing the types of actions taken in response to those user inputs improves the utility and convenience of using flexible display devices.